Yugioh Star Wars story
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is basic of a Star Wars comic from Deviantart just with Yugioh Charaters. If anyone have ideas i would like to see them in the review
1. Chapter1

On a mission Yusei Fudo Jedi Knight entered the build and made his way up to the third floor.

When he got there a hooded figure stood before him. The figure pulled the hood away letting long red hair like fire move over their shoulders. Akiza Izinski,

a Sith assassin gazed at her foe with a slightly smile on her face.

"Hello Akiza. And here I thought that this trip would be unpleasant." Their was something in Akiza eyes that Yusei couldn't understand. "The pleasure all mine My Love." Yusei raised a eyebrow. "That's a new one." He thought. Akiza unhooked her lightsaber from her belt as did Yusei. Red and blue blades came from the hilts.

After taking fighting stances the began.

Back and forth they went. After trading a couple strikes Akiza sent a rock chunk at Yusei who slashed it in haft.

Akiza turned and ran up the stairs. When she got to a room with bookshelves she used the Force to fling several books at Yusei. But he was ready. He caught the books and send them back at Akiza. She stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"It's over Akiza!" Said Yusei. Akizasmiled again. Sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I'm all yours my dear." Yusei aproceh the red head igniting his lightsaber again. But when he got to a few feet from her. Akiza ignited her lightsaber into the ground causing it to collapse under Yusei.

Before he could do anything Yusei fell and landed hard on his back. His lightsaber fell out of his hand. Then something landed on top of him. Pinning his arms to the ground. Yusei eyes cleared and he saw Akiza on top of him gripping her knees to his waist. Her face was only a few inches from his own. Her red hair slightly tickling Yusei's face.

"Let it be over then." Said Yusei ready to die. Akiza smiled widen. "Oh my love. This is only the beginning." Then before Yusei could do anything Akiza had latch her lips to his. Yusei eyes widen as he wonder what was going on. "She kiss me and then killed me." He thought. And he thought he was right when Akiza pulled away and summon his lightsaber to her hand.

But then she placed it in his right hand. Then touch her forehead to Yusei's. "Your mine and mine alone." She then got off Yusei who just laid there only moving his head to watch Akiza go to a window slash it open the winded that came in blew her red hair. Akiza then gave one last look at Yusei smiling. Then she jumped a speeder that was outside and flew away. Leaving Yusei alone confused and something he couldn't explain.


	2. Chapter2

Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo

"WHAT? Akiza Izinski kissed you? THE Akiza Izinski aka the assassin. Kissed you really?" Jaden Yuki said with complete surprise by what his friend had just told him. Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Why do I keep telling you personal things." Jaden try to get control of herself. "Sorry Yusei. But you have to admit that's a shocking thing to hear. Please continue." After a few minutes Yusei said. "To be honest, she took me by surprise too. I'd fought her before and I'll admit, we used to do some flirting. But then, for the first time, she got the upper hand and-"

Jaden through his arm around the black and gold hair man shoulders. "And instead of killing you, she took the chance to steal a kiss and flee... so she actually has feelings for you!" Yusei shifted then said. "I assure you, I was as shocked as you were- likely more so. I thought all the flirting was a game to distract me... but then she kisses me and whispers; "you are mine and mine alone!"

"That's my Yusei! Let me guess, you like her too. Right?" Asked Jaden. Yusei face turn sad as he look at the ground. "Well... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. She's an amazing fighter and I do enjoy the flirting when we clash. But as a Jedi. I'm not allowed to have those kind of feelings and now I don't know how I'll act if I see her again."

Jaden was confused. "Wait, What do you mean by that? How can you not be allowed to love?" Yusei sigh. "You know that as Jedi, we must resist forming attachments to others, Jaden. If we weren't at war and she was willing to be with me. I would have to leave the order to do so. Which isn't that east as you think." Jaden thought about what his master had said and his own feeling towards a certain Padwan of his.


	3. Chapter3

Meanwhile

Alexis Rhodes been having weird dreams she saw what seem to been visions of the future but Alexis haven't told anyone but her friend Captain Yubel who promise to keep her secret. She couldn't tell her master, Jaden Yuki because the dreams were of Alexis kissing Jaden. She saw scenes her making love to him.

Alexis saw strange ships that were shape like X. Of A black and gold mask figure with a red lightsaber that scared Alexis a lot.

During a briefing.

Alexis look at her master wondering what was wrong. "He's grimmer like someone displeased." She thought her heart beating fast every time she look at her Master. "Something wrong Jaden...? Are you alright?"

Jaden only response was "Nothing wrong Lex." Alexis wasn't convince because he had said those words weeks ago and now seem worse. "He been trying to avoid me for days now and won't even make eye contact with me anymore. Why? What did I do?"

During the second battle of Genosis, Alexis decided to get answers. "What are you talking about?" Asked Jaden trying to act calm. "Don't play the fool with me! I know you been avoiding me and I'm sick of it! Why are you treating me like this?" Alexis shouted. Jaden also shouted. "This is not the time Lex!"

The Came Master Luminara voice. "I see you are having trouble controlling Padwan, Master Yuki. Perhaps the two of you are not sufficiently prepared for this battle?" Jaden attempt to get control of himself. "What? Of course we are. We always have a "talk" like this before battle, Master Luminara, in order to release the tension."

Jaden the turn back to Alexis and said. "I always trust my Padwan! And trust me Alexis, we will be continuing this talk after the battle." Alexis glaring into his eyes said. "Of course we will, Master! I'm looking forward to it!"

After a fierce battle between Separatist and Republic forces, the super-tank factory is destroyed, but Alexis and Barrus Offee got trap in a tank beneath the rubble. "The mission was completed successfully and our actions will save countless lives. Even if we are to die here, I have no regrets." Said Barrus calming. But Alexis said angrily. "Here's an idea, how about we focus on saving ourselves instead of dying Damnit! I can't get a distress signal out!"

Outside the rubble Jaden was trying to use the Force to find Alexis. But what wasn't helping was Master Luminara stand there and saying. "Master Yuki you must learn to let go. We shall moarn our lost Padwans of course. But we should be happy that they had become one with the Force." Yubel yelled at her. "If your heartless not to care about your own Padwan and won't help then you are a heartless bitch!!" That made Luminara quite. Jaden then spoke. "Save your breath Yubel. Keep scanning. I know Alexis is alive! We are not leaving without her so we can celebrate with her!"

Then through the Force, Jaden heard Alexis thoughts. "I can't.. believe I yelled at him.. and now..." then they saw Alexis face full of sadness. "Now I'll never see him again.. never tell him just how much they mean to me. Jaden." Yubel voice suddenly spoke load. "Incredible sir, you found them! I have a clear distress signal from the buried tank!"

That was all Jaden needed. He thrust his arms outwards sending rocks flying everywhere. Luckily they didn't hit anyone as boulders slammed into the ground.

"S-So Much Power For One Jedi To Break Open A Mountain With The Force, it Is... Unimaginable!" Cried Luminara completely shocked.

After clearing the boulders from the imprisoned tank. Jaden was holding Alexis in his arms. "Lex! Are you ok?" Said Jaden touching the Blonde hair girl face. "Come on Alexis, say something!" Alexis open her brown eyes slightly. "M.. Master?" She Said weakly touching Jaden's face. Jaden breathed sighs of relief.

The moment was ruined by Master Luminara speaking. "That was the most breathtaking display of the Force I have ever seen! How could you do that?" Jaden lift Alexis up in his arms. "Don't know; Don't care! I'm glad I'm not ready to let go of Alexis like you are with Barrus!"


	4. Chapter4

Time Skip

After Alexis's recovery. Master Yuki sends for her.

As Alexis and Yubel were walking. Alexis asked. "Did Jaden really rip open the mountain to save Barriss and me? I-I didn't know he was so- powerful." Yubel nodded. "Jaden's only thought was finding you. When General Luminara told him to let you die. I yelled at her and here we are." They arrived at Jaden's quarters. Alexis entered and the door shut behind her.

Alexis look at her master as they stood their in silence for a few minutes then Alexis spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you in front Master Luminara! But I was-.." Jaden raised his hand up to stop her. "You were right Lex. I was avoiding you." Alexis clench her fist. She knew it.

"Alexis, You know Jedi aren't to form attachments, fall in love. But-.." Jaden hesitated then said.

"It happened the day we first met and it was 5 weeks ago after talking with Master Fudo about something, when I realized that I have fallen in love with you."

Alexis blink feeling her heart flutter. Her hands loosen as she gazed at her master.

"You.. love me?" She asked. "Yes I do love you Alexis Rhodes."

Alexis then out of desire and instinct held out a hand towards her Master. "Get over here!" Jaden was pull forward by Alexis's Force pulled and then his lips were captured by her lips. Jaden was surprised at first then he wrap his arms around as she tangled her fingers in his brown hair.

Outside the door Yubel smile and said to herself amusingly. "Huh? Why did they activate the blast doors?" Though she could guest and stood outside as so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Inside the two were removing their clothes. Alexis got eager and removed Jaden clothes off by using the Force ripping them to shreds.

Alexis did get a shock when she saw the scars on her master's body. Jaden noticed. "I should have warned you. I'd understand if you don't..." he didn't finish because Alexis had touch his faces. "I don't care I still love of you." Jaden smiled. "And so do I."

Lemon

They kiss, running their hands over each other's bodies. Alexis feeling ever scar on her master strong firm body. While Jaden could feel how smooth his Padwan's body was. Alexis guided Jaden to the bed had him sit down and position herself over his member. Jaden look into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and Alexis nodded. "More sure than anything in my life." She began to sink down as Jaden member filled her. Then it reach her hymn and Alexis keep sinking until her hymn broke. Alexis gave a cry of pain and pleasure as she held on to Jaden. He felt some blood trickled down his member. "Alexis I'm sorry." She knew what he meant as she gazed into his eyes. "It's okay Jaden. I been dreaming of doing this for a long time." Alexis began to ride Jaden who held on to her ass. This was Jaden's first time as much as it was Alexis but on instinct he seem to know what to do.

After five minutes both felt themselves build up. "War I'm going cum!" Cried Alexis as pick up her speed. "Me too!" Cried Jaden. "Then let's cum together!" Alexis said as she kiss Jaden again. Then they moan loudly as they came. Jaden inside Alexis and she on his member.

After they came they separated from the kiss breathing hard. After they recovered they continued.

Time Skip

Alexis laid there her head on her lover's chest, who was gently running his hands over her body and through her blonde hair. "That was wonderful." Alexis said smiling at her lover who smiled back. "This is just the beginning." Said Jaden giving Alexis another kiss which she eagerly returned.

From that time forward the two of them spend as much time together as they can. The only people to know were Yusei, Yubel, and the clones troopers of Jaden's legion who because of their loyalty to Jaden they keep their secret.

Later Alexis learn that Yusei was in love with Akiza which really surprise her.


	5. Chapter5

After the Battle of the Genosis

The following days were wonderful, Ben gave Alexis a new lightsaber.

Jaden started teaching her Jarki how to use it just so she be safer. Alexis progress very well. Later Jaden told her that he had put a tracer device in her sword. Alexis immediately ask him to put one in his lightsaber as well so they could fine each other quickly during trouble. He accepted.

During their love making Jaden gave Alexis her a new nickname Lady Ripper. For she keep ripping his clothes off.

Alexis continued to have weird dreams. She was the black armor warrior with the scary mask next to him was a blonde hair female fighting beside him as they were surrounded by enemies.

They had many talks about the war and how neither side really seems interested in ending it. Alexis also notice that the Chancellor Palpatine seem interest in Jaden's actions.

Jaden, Yubel, and Alexis started paying more visits to Kamino. Where Jaden would inspect the cloning facilities and rarely ask a question about the troopers- but the real mystery was the way the clone tried to avoid answering him!

A few years later, Jaden and Alexis faced their last moments together. Alexis never expected chancellor to accused Jaden for high treason, alleging he was a separatist collaborator and a spy! The Jedi council demanded their own investigation first. But Palpatine order was final. And just like that Alexis's Master and best friend went from War Heroes to War Criminals. Jaden and Yubel fled with his entire Legion. For there was no way Yubel and the clone troopers would turn against him. They disappeared into unknown space.


	6. Chapter6

Years after Alexis's Master escaped. The war still dragged on endlessly. Alexis was talking with Yusei the only Jedi she can trust to talk about Jaden with.

"I can track him. But I know they want me to do that." Yusei rubbed his chin. "Yes as soon as you leave, other Jedi will follow you. Jaden is no fool; he must have a plan. All we can do now is not make things worse for him, or us."

Meanwhile, an unknown character begins raising fear across multiple battle-zones.

A Neimoidian Separates leader and a Republic Commander were on their knees surrounded by troopers in white armor that wasn't clone armor. Strange armor warriors. (Neo fusion forms.) There was strange thing with white and purple hair, three eyes and two wings. (Yubel in her yugioh form.) But it was the person in front of them that scared them the most.

"B-But our blockade is legal! Y-You can't do this!" Cried the Neimoidian. The Republic leader didn't cry he spoke calmly even as sweat ran down his face. "This planet belongs to the Republic! If you want a reward for freeing it. I'm sure-." He didn't finish because the figure in front of them spoke. "I will say this only once; THIS Star system is no longer ruled by either of you! We have destroyed Each side's ships, weapon emplacements, and supply stations and erased all records of this battle. YOU will be released with a message for your leaders..."

The black and gold armor figure with a red cape on his back pointed at the two. (Surpreme King armor with mask pulled down.) "This Star System belongs to the Supreme King! I am not a conqueror I am only taking planets that wish to be free of your influence! If You Don't Wish To Be Destroyed! Stay Away From My Star Systems!"

In Alexis's quarters with some mementos of Jaden. Alexis say on the bed holding some Jaden's clothes Alexis smelled them. In her head she thought.

"It's lost almost all of your scent... Jaden you jerk! You could have taken me with you! I miss you so-."

Alexis stop because she heard his voice in her head. "Ah... Alexis is it really you? I didn't want to leave you, but I was forced to leave! I miss you too my beautiful Lady Ripper! I can't believe you connect us by the Force!"

"Lady Ripper... You really are my Jaden! I've wanted to hear your voice. To be with you for SO long. But I couldn't use the tracer- they're watching me too closely! What happened why does the Chancellor want you arrested?"

"You won't believe it! I stumbled onto a huge conspiracy! The clone army has been tampered with, the separatists might be building some kind of super weapon and the Sith Lord we're looking for is manipulating both sides! Then I was framed for his crimes!"


	7. Chapter7

In the Jedi Temple

Alexis along with other Jedi masters saw the Jedi killer The Supreme King for the first time. Alexis was afraid for it was the same armor warrior from her dreams. The one that scared Alexis. The King held the heads of three Jedi in his hand and claimed to be forming an alliance of neutral star system and that after the natives asked him for protection. "I try to reason with the Jedi you sent to Xtath'ra for Force sensitive children. But they challenged me and paid the price for it!"

Surprising Master Yoda said. "Tell the truth he is. Neither Jedi nor Sith he is. Yet Strong the Force flows within him..." Yoda warned everyone to avoid facing the Supreme King. Because of how powerful, the Force was in him.

Alexis felt even more alone because Of news that Master Fudo had gone missing in action after on a ship he was fighting Akiza Izinski on exploded! When Alexis told Jaden it took him by surprise. But for some reason he didn't seem too upset. Alexis also warned Jaden about The Supreme King. How he killed three Jedi and how Master Yoda warned everyone not to face him.

Jaden wouldn't answer Alexis when she ask about his reaction though she he doing something and was keeping her in the dark. "That Jerk." Said Alexis after the talk.

The next day Alexis was told that she would be taking a group of Younglings to the Gathering.

The ship landed on Ilam and Alexis and the younglings dress in winter gear exited the ship. They move until they were close to the wall of ice that was the entrance. "Youngling stretch out with the Force. Together and only together will we be able to enter." Alexis then stretch out her hand as did the Younglings and soon the ice moved down and the entrance to the temple was revealed.

Once inside they met Master Yoda who began telling the Younglings about harvesting their lightsaber crystals.


End file.
